Story of Evil : Avenger Side
by Uchiha Yoshy Nesia
Summary: Berdasarkan dari seri lagu Story of Evil karya Akuno-P. Diambil dari sisi Germaine Avadonia dan Kyle Marlon. "Tak ada manusia yang lahir tanpa hak untuk meraih perdamaian dan kebahagiaan. Siapapun yang menghalangi hal tersebut, haruslah bertanggung jawab." Terselip KaitoMiku, LenMiku, KaitoMeiko—not romance—RnR?


**The Story of Evil (Avenger Side)**

Kisah Kejahatan (Sisi Pembalas Dendam)

**Creation-Story © **Uchiha Yoshy Nesia

**MEIKO, KAITO, Kagamine Rin-Len, Megurine Luka, and Hatsune Miku © **Crypton Future Media and Yamaha Coorporation

**Hiyama Kiyoteru and Kaai Yuki © **AH-Software and Yamaha Coorporation

**GUMI/ Megpoid © **Internet Co., Ltd

**Akita Neru © **Perusahaan pemiliknya -.- Gak tahu namanya

**Fukushuu no Musume © **Piihyara-P (Meiko's voice) and Akuno-P

**Ao no Ouji © **Mitsu (Kaito's voice) and Akuno-P

**Shinon no Tokeitou ~Handbeat Clocktower~ (untuk omake terakhir) © **Akuno-P

**Starring : **Meiko sebagai Germaine Avadonia, Kaito sebagai Kyle Marlon, Rin sebagai Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche (numpang nama), Len sebagai Allen Avadonia, Miku sebagai Michaela, Kiyo sebagai Keel Freesis (numpang lewat), Yuki sebagai Yukina Freesis, Neru sebagai Ney Marlon (numpang lewat), Luka sebagai Elluka Clockworker (numpang lewat), Gumi sebagai Gumilia (juga numpang lewat)

**Warning : **POV terselubung (tapi pasti sudah bisa menebak), KaitoMiku, slight LenMiku.

**Note : **Cerita ini agak meleset dari cerita aslinya. Bakal di jelasin apa saja yang meleset setelah _omake_. Dan disini, Haku (Clarith) seakan dianggap tak pernah ada #diinjek

.

**xXxRedSidexXx**

.

Kau membuka pintu rumahmu. Kegelapan sempat menyambutmu, tetapi tidak lagi ketika kau menyalakan lampu lentera yang berada disampingmu. Kau pun menyingkirkan tudung jubahmu, membuat rambut coklat panjangmu merasakan udara dengan leluasa.

Namamu Germaine Avadonia. Seorang rakyat jelata yang untuk makan saja perlu perjuangan yang berat. Kau bekerja sebagai pemotong rumput panggilan. Kau hanya baru mendapatkan uang jika ada yang memanggil jasamu untuk memotong rumput liar yang menjamur di kebun mereka.

Ketika kau telah berada didalam rumah, kau terdiam sejenak. Mata merahmu memperhatikan sekelilingmu. Lalu menghela napas.

"_Tadaima_." Kau berucap pelan, meskipun kau tahu ucapanmu itu tak pernah ada yang akan menjawabnya. Memikirkannya, membuat dadamu terasa agak sesak. Jadi kau pun menghela napas lagi.

Kau melepaskan pisau rumputmu didekat perapian tua. Meskipun kau memiliki perapian dirumahmu, kau tak mampu membeli kayu untuk membakar api. Jadi, perapian itu sekarang tak lebih hanya sekedar pajangan yang tak berguna.

Kau tinggal dirumah sederhana yang tak lebih luas dari sebuah gubuk. Rumah ini hanya memiliki satu ruangan yang kau gunakan sebagai ruang tidur sekaligus dapur. Tak pernah terpikir olehmu untuk membeli sesuatu yang kau inginkan selain makanan. Ayolah, kau bahkan menganggap makanan sebagai sebuah benda yang sangat mahal. Mau membeli pakaian? Perabotan? Heh, pisau rumput itu saja kau dapatkan secara cuma-cuma dari seorang _blacksmith_ dilandaskan rasa kasihan.

Dan ini semua karena pihak kerajaan.

Ya, kau menyalahkan kerajaan. Tempatmu tinggal saat ini adalah salah satu kota di sebuah negeri yang bernama Negeri Lucifenia, sering dipanggil negeri kuning. Sebuah negeri yang memakai kerajaan sebagai sistem pemerintahannya. Resiko akan ditanggung jikalau ratu yang memerintah negeri ini adalah orang yang sombong dan bahkan tak pernah mau menginjakkan kaki diatas tanah luar istana.

Ratu yang memerintah negeri ini bernama Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche. Atau kalian bisa memanggilnya sebagai 'sang ratu' jikalau tak mau repot-repot memonyongkan bibir kalian. Sang ratu tak pernah merasa kasihan terhadap para rakyatnya. Bayangkan. Pajak yang ditentukan sangatlah tinggi, melampaui batas kemampuan rakyat. Bahkan jika ada yang melawannya, itu hanyalah perbuatan sia-sia karena mereka akan berakhir ditangan pengawal rakyat.

Heh, kau bahkan berpikir, apakah ada penderitaan yang lebih menyakitkan daripada yang kau rasakan saat ini?

Kau tersenyum pahit ditengah cahaya yang remang-remang. Memikirkan penderitaan yang selama ini kau rasakan. Keluargamu mati karena kelaparan, begitu juga dengan hewan ternakmu. Semua yang kau cintai, pergi meninggalkanmu. Sudah lama kau merasakannya, hingga saat ini. Kau sampai tak ingat bagaimana rasanya berbahagia bersama keluargamu dulu.

Bagaikan tanaman. Ketika tumbuh, terlihat sangat indah. Namun akhirnya, akan layu dan membusuk. Kira-kira, itu adalah perumpamaan yang cocok untuk hidupmu dan para rakyat sekarang.

Ah, sebenarnya kau sempat berpikir untuk melawan. Berteriak kepada sang ratu bahwa kau sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Kau ingin bebas. Tanpa perlu repot-repot memeras keringat yang setengah upahnya malah diberikan pada pihak kerajaan. Itu juga kadang-kadang lebih dari setengah jikalau kau membayar agak terlambat.

Andai semua ini tak pernah terjadi...

.

**xXxBlueSidexXx**

.

Kau termenung dikursimu. Tanganmu sesekali menyibakkan rambut birumu yang mulai panjang. Wajahmu agak merona pada saat pikiranmu sedang tak henti-hentinya terisi oleh seseorang yang amat kau cintai saat ini.

Namamu Kyle Marlon, dan seseorang yang kau pikirkan itu bernama Michaela. Tak pernah sedetikpun kau merasa bosan memikirkan gadis berambut hijau itu. Mengisi relung hatimu dengan berjuta molekul cinta yang seakan menerbangkanmu. Kau merasa bahagia tatkala memikirkannya.

Kau yakin, bahwa pertemuan kalian berdua di negeri hijau (Elphegort) itu memang sudah ditakdirkan. Takdirlah yang mempertemukan kalian berdua. Hatimu langsung tertarik pada senyuman gadis itu walau hanya sekilas. Kau mencintainya pada pandangan pertama. Meskipun cinta yang gadis itu berikan, tidak nyata. Meskipun senyuman yang kau terima, tidak tulus.

Kau masih ingat sekali. Ketika kau mengunjungi negeri hijau, kau bertemu dengannya dijalan kota. Kau menyapanya, dan gadis itu membalasnya dengan senyum sekilas. Dan senyuman itu pun memikat hatimu.

Sekarang, kau dan dirinya telah menjadi sangat dekat. Kalian bukan sepasang kekasih, tetapi hanya berteman. Meskipun kau sering bersama dengannya, kau sama sekali tak merasakan 'sinyal cinta' dari Michaela.

Tetapi, hei, cinta selalu membutakan siapapun yang merasakannya, bukan? Kau bahkan tak mempedulikan apakah Michaela sungguh mencintaimu atau tidak. Asalkan kau bisa selalu bersamanya, kau tak peduli akan alasan yang sebenarnya.

Perasaanmu padanya tak dapat berhenti. Kau tak bisa hidup tanpa mencintai gadis itu. Seperti makhluk hidup yang membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernapas dan bertahan hidup.

Namun semuanya berubah ketika kau sedang jalan-jalan bersama Michaela di kota. Kau melihat seseorang yang terlihat familiar di sana. Si pelayan kuning sang ratu yang bernama Allen Avadonia. Mungkin saat itu, sang ratu tengah mengadakan pertemuan di negeri ini, jadi tak heran jika pelayannya bisa berkeliaran di kota seperti ini.

Kau tak mempermasalahkannya, dan kau merasa menyesal tak memikirkannya ketika hal itu terjadi. Ketika Michaela sedang berjalan mendatangimu, ia menabrak si pelayan. Mereka mengobrol sebentar, lalu diakhiri dengan berlalunya Michaela. Gadis itu datang padamu dengan senyum dan semburat merah diwajahnya. Kau tahu, semua itu bukan untukmu, melainkan untuk Allen.

Kau bahkan tak pernah mendapatkan tatapan manis seperti itu.

Setelah kejadian itu, hubungan kalian agak merenggang. Michaela jadi lebih sering bertemu dengan Allen daripada denganmu. Kau sering melihat, gadis berambut hijau itu tertawa dan tersenyum pada si pelayan.

Mengingatnya, membuat suasana hatimu mendadak berubah menjadi pilu. Tetapi kau berusaha untuk berbesar hati. Mungkin, kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, namun kemudian ditakdirkan untuk berpisah. Hm, mungkin memang begitu roda takdirmu berputar.

Pendengaranmu yang tajam menangkap sebuah suara tetesan air. Kau penasaran, apa mungkin hujan mulai turun. Tetapi kau tak perlu mencari tahu lebih lama karena tetesan itu sendiri datang dari dirimu. Kau dapat merasakan cairan itu keluar dari pelupuk matamu, mengalir perlahan melewati pipi dan dagumu, dan akhirnya menetes di atas permukaan meja.

Kau menangis. Yeah, memikirkan bahwa cintamu—meskipun kau tahu tak dibalas—telah dikhianati. Karena rasanya memalukan, kau pun menghapusnya dengan sapu tanganmu. Kau berpikir, sejak kapan dirimu menjadi begitu cengeng?

Inilah yang kau benci. Ketika kau memikirkan Michaela, beribu rasa bahagia memenuhi hatimu. Namun dengan cepat, berubah menjadi rasa perih saat kau sadar bahwa gadis itu jatuh hati pada orang lain. Bagaikan siklus fotosintesis pohon. Siang hari mengeluarkan oksigen, dan malam hari mengeluarkan karbondioksida alias racun.

Kau sempat berpikir. Untuk apa kau bertemu dengannya jikalau hanya akan menyiksa raga maupun jiwamu seperti ini? Untuk apa takdir menyambung tali kehidupan kalian berdua jikalau pada akhirnya terputus juga?

"Perlu kau tahu, Michaela. Bahwa sebenarnya aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku. Aku bahkan rela mengorbankan apa saja demi membuatmu tersenyum bahagia. Tetapi, kau terlihat bahagia dengannya, jadi kupikir itulah yang terbaik. Aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau bahagia. Kau juga harus berjanji, bahwa kau takkan menyia-nyiakan pengorbananku melepas dirimu dengan hidup bahagia bersamanya."

Kau berharap, semoga saja keputusan itu adalah yang terbaik dan dapat menyelamatkan siapapun, baik yang terlibat maupun tidak.

.

**xXxRedSidexXx**

.

Lagi, kau Germaine berjalan di kota ketika telah selesai menyelesaikan tugasmu. Kau mendapat uang yang cukup banyak hari ini, sesuai dengan luas tanah berumput liar yang kau kerjakan. Kau berencana untuk membeli makanan yang sedikit lebih enak dan layak daripada biasanya.

Kau melintasi jalanan yang mulai dirayapi kegelapan malam. Kau tak peduli, karena matamu sudah terbiasa melihat jalan yang tanpa cahaya. Jadi kau berjalan santai, memasuki sebuah toko makanan yang ramai. Kau duduk disalah satu kursi disana, melepas jubahmu dan menaruh pisau rumput disebelah kursimu. Kau pun bersantai seakan saat malam masih panjang.

Diantara banyak pembicaraan, kau mendengar sebuah topik yang menarik baginya.

"Katanya, negeri hijau telah dibumi-hanguskan, bukan?"

Telingamu mendengar pembicaraan itu diam-diam. Kau berpura-pura sibuk melihat dan memilih makanan yang sesuai dengan seleramu—terutama sesuai dengan uang yang kau bawa.

"Benarkah? Kenapa? Dan siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Kerajaan Lucifenia mengeluarkan perintah. Kudengar-dengar sih, sepertinya karena sang ratu cemburu."

"Hie? Cemburu? Karena apa?"

"Katanya karena Pangeran Kerajaan Marlon yang ia cintai, mencintai gadis lain. Sang ratu hanya tahu bahwa gadis itu berambut hijau dan berasal dari negeri hijau (Elphegort), jadi beberapa hari yang lalu, ia mengeluarkan perintah untuk membumi-hanguskan negeri itu beserta para rakyatnya."

"Sungguh berlebihan sekali! Hanya karena hal sepele begitu, sebuah negeri menjadi korbannya!"

Hatimu terasa panas mendengarnya. Kau tahu sama sekali tahu bahwa negeri hijau tak pernah berbuat kesalahan apapun terhadap pihak kerajaan. Namun, hanya karena keegoisan sang ratu, semua terkena dampaknya.

Inilah yang membuat kebencianmu pada sang ratu semakin bertambah. Malah semakin membara dan rasanya akan meledak sebentar lagi.

"Wah, benarkah? Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya." komentar si pemilik toko. "Tapi kalau mengingat siapa ratunya, hal itu memang mungkin sih."

"Tetapi, bukan berarti harus ada yang menjadi korban 'kan?" Kau akhirnya angkat bicara. Suaramu cukup keras, tampaknya membuat orang-orang menjadi terdiam untuk mendengarkanmu berbicara lagi. "Apalagi jikalau yang dikorbankan adalah orang-orang yang tak berdosa!"

Kau menghempaskan gelas kayu yang ada ditanganmu, sedikit membuat suasana menjadi dramatis.

"Selama ini, kita hanya bisa diam dan bersabar. Namun jikalau hal seperti ini telah terjadi, sepertinya memang tak bisa didiamkan lagi." Kau mengangkat kepalamu sedikit untuk melihat para pengunjung yang tertegun mendengar pidato dadakanmu.

"Bagaimana jika kita adakan penyerangan?"

Orang-orang terkejut mendengarmu. Mereka saling berbisik, tampak meragukan ucapanmu. Lalu salah seorang diantara mereka bertanya.

"Maaf, tetapi bukannya selama ini, beberapa orang dari kita semua telah berusaha untuk melakukannya? Yang terjadi malah melayangnya lebih banyak nyawa!"

"Itu dia masalahnya." Kau merendahkan suaramu. "Itu hanya segelincir orang-orang, bukan? Bagaimana jika kita semua para rakyat yang menyerbu istana? Kuyakin, kita semua pasti akan mengalahkan mereka. Akan lebih baik jika kita menyusun siasat yang jitu dan kemudian meruntuhkan istana itu."

Kembali diam. Mereka memikirkan sejenak rencanamu. Mereka pikir, rencana ini mungkin takkan berhasil, tetapi tak ada salahnya untuk mencobanya. Lalu, masing-masing dari mereka mulai mengajukan persetujuan.

"Saya setuju dengan Nona Avadonia!"

"Mungkin kita akan kalah jumlah, tetapi semangat dan keyakinanlah yang paling penting!"

"Demi perdamaian dunia!"

Kau diam-diam tersenyum diantara sorakan-sorakan itu. Entah mengapa, kau merasa jantungmu berdebar kencang. Ada semangat yang menyala di hatimu. Kau pikir, inilah saatnya para rakyat untuk bangun dari jatuh, mulai berdiri, dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menyambut kedamaian. Tak ada manusia yang lahir tanpa hak untuk meraih kedamaian dan kebahagiaan. Siapapun yang menghalangi hal tersebut, harus bertanggung jawab. Dan takkan lama lagi, kau dan para rakyat akan memintanya secara paksa kepada sang ratu Rilliane.

_Rumput liar yang kau lewati, mereka memiliki hati dan semangat juga. Kemari, akan kutunjukkan padamu, wahai bunga yang jahat!_

.

**xXxBlueSidexXx**

.

Kau Kyle terdiam sejenak di depan gerbang istana. Kau meyakinkan diri bahwa ini adalah keputusan terbaik. Suasana hatimu sedang sangat tidak baik sebenarnya. Bahkan petugas yang sempat terlambat tadi pun, menjadi korban semprotanmu. Beberapa hari yang lalu, kau baru mengetahui bahwa negeri hijau telah dibumi-hanguskan tanpa ada seorang pun yang ada ditempat kejadian, kecuali para rakyat yang berlarian ketakutan dan tentu saja para prajurit yang melakukannya.

Dan yang membuatmu sangat sedih dan marah, adalah ditemukannya jasad seorang gadis berambut hijau didasar sumur tak jauh dari negeri hijau. Terdapat sebilah pisau tertancap dalam di dadanya. Gadis itu tak lain adalah Michaela. Kau sangat mengenali wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum itu.

Mati pun tetap tersenyum. Membuat tubuh dan hatimu bergetar, menahan perasaan sesak yang ingin sekali kau keluarkan. Kau merasa matamu mulai memanas saat itu. Kau yakin, kau akan menangis tak lama lagi. Jadi, kau pun mengakhiri pembicaraanmu dengan salah satu menterimu itu, dan mencari tempat yang sunyi untuk menyendiri. Matamu memang terlihat agak bengkak hari ini, mungkin karena baru saja menghabiskan hari dengan menangisi kepergian gadis itu.

Saat menangis sendiri itulah, kau mulai meracau tak jelas. Menyesali keputusan yang telah kau tanamkan baik-baik di otak maupun hatimu.

"Aku tak dapat melindungimu."

"Aku tak dapat menyelamatkanmu."

"Aku telah gagal melindungimu."

"Camkan baik-baik, Michaela. Aku akan berdiri melawan takdir dan menarik pedangku atas namamu dan para rakyat yang menderita karenanya."

"Aku akan membalaskan dendammu pada mereka yang telah membunuhmu."

"Aku takkan pernah memaafkan mereka...!"

Dan kau bertekad untuk melawan mereka, kerajaan kuning alias Kerajaan Lucifenia. Pembalasan dendam Michaela kau prioritaskan di lubuk hatimu.

Awalnya kau hanya menebak, tetapi ternyata pelakunya memang benar mereka. Kau takkan pernah bisa memaafkan mereka. Michaela takkan pernah bisa kembali lagi. Apapun yang terjadi. Kau telah kehilangan orang yang kau cintai karena ulah sang ratu Lucifenia.

Kebetulan juga, rakyat negeri Lucifenia juga merencanakan penyerangan. Kau mengetahuinya diam-diam, dan menyamar sebagai 'seorang rakyat yang hatinya tersakiti karena ulah sang ratu'.

"Kereta telah siap, Yang Mulia." Salah seorang prajurit memberitahumu.

"Baiklah."

Kau pun berjalan memasuki kereta kuda yang berjalan ketika kau sudah didalamnya. Kau sudah berpesan pada si kusir bahwa ia boleh pergi setelah mengantarmu. Dan tujuanmu sekarang adalah aula kota Lucifenia yang kebetulan berada dekat Kerajaan Lucifenia. Hanya terpisahkan tanah lapang yang menuju tembok pertahanan kerajaan. Kereta kuda pun memasuki daerah perbatasan antara negeri biru (Marlon) dan kerajaan kuning (Lucifenia).

.

**xXxRedSidexXx**

.

Kau Germaine selaku pemimpin pemberontakan, berdiri di atas gundukan tanah. Dari sini, kau bisa melihat betapa luasnya alam. Meskipun kerajaan Lucifenia agak merusaknya. Rambut coklatmu yang sebelumnya panjang, kini kau potong menjadi pendek. Dan kini tengah berkibar ditiup angin. Baju besi merah yang anggun pun menghiasi tubuhmu dan seakan menambah suasana berani dalam hatimu.

Lalu kau mengalihkan tatapanmu ke belakang, dimana pasukan pemberontak telah siap pada posisinya. Takkan lama lagi, kalian semua akan memulainya. Menyambut masa depan baru yang lebih cerah.

Dan semua orang yang tersakiti akan mendapatkan pertanggung jawabannya.

Ah, perasaan itu terasakan lagi. Kau merasa semangat para rakyat juga menjalar ke hatimu. Kau larut dalam bayangan kedamaian, dan kau baru sadar ketika tepukan pelan mendarat di pundakmu.

"Mari kita mulai penyerangan."

Ternyata seseorang yang merupakan pasukannya. Orang itu memakai topeng dan berambut biru. Dari nada suaranya, kau bisa menebak bahwa lelaki itu sudah tak sabar juga ingin meruntuhkan kerajaan bengis itu.

Kau menimpalinya dengan tersenyum, agak menyeringai. Kau lalu berbalik badan menghadap pasukan. Terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya kau menarik pedangmu dan berteriak dengan kencang.

"Ini adalah pemberontakan terakhir kita! Saudara-saudaraku, mari kita serang dan habisi mereka...!"

Dan teriakan penuh semangat juga menyahuti kalimat itu. Kau tersenyum sekilas, kemudian kau berlari dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Ah, kalian sungguh tak sabar dengan bagaimana hasil penyerangan ini.

.

**xXxBlueSidexXx**

.

Kau Kyle menebaskan pedangmu pada seorang prajurit kerajaan yang lengah saat kau mendekatinya. Setelahnya, kau bergabung kembali pada rombongan Germaine yang menerjang genangan darah para prajurit kerajaan maupun para pemberontak. Derap kaki yang kalian timbulkan, mengeluarkan suara gema yang setara dengan detak jantung kalian. Atau setidaknya, itulah yang kau rasakan. Menandakan betapa kau bisa merasakan angin kemenangan berhembus melalui rambut birumu.

Kalian mendobrak setiap pintu yang ada, berusaha untuk menemukan sang ratu yang pasti sedang bersembunyi di suatu ruangan. Dan akhirnya kalian menemukannya, di balik pintu yang berukuran lebih besar dari pintu lainnya. Disana, terdapat sang ratu yang terkejut akan kedatangan kalian.

Sang ratu tetap sama seperti biasanya, yaitu bergaun kerajaan dan berdiri angkuh disamping tempat tidurnya. Hanya saja, rambut kuningnya agak berantakan, dan wajahnya seakan tak pernah terkena sentuhan _make_-_up_ karena agak kusam.

Itulah sang ratu, dan kalian menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

Sang ratu hanya bisa sedikit melawan tatkala para pemberontak menangkapnya. Dan bisa kau lihat mata aquamarine itu menatap pasukan dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Heh. Sungguh lancangnya kalian, _betrayer_!"

Suara sang ratu menggema di istana, bernada penuh kemarahan namun tak berdaya dan putus asa. Kau yakin, bahwa takkan ada yang mau menyelamatkannya karena beberapa pelayannya yang selamat telah melarikan diri.

Dan kalian merasa senang dan puas saat akhirnya dapat menangkap sang ratu. Tanpa ada perasaan curiga sekalipun, kecuali Germaine.

.

**xXxEpilogxXx**

.

Semuanya telah berakhir. Tak ada lagi pajak yang tinggi. Tak ada lagi rakyat yang kelaparan. Semuanya telah meraih kebahagiaannya masing-masing.

Bagaikan tanaman. Awalnya sangat indah, namun akhirnya akan melayu dan membusuk. Namun itu bukan akhir dari segalanya. Karena tanaman yang membusuk itu akan diuraikan oleh bakteri, menjadi tanah kembali, dan akan membantu tanaman yang baru untuk tumbuh dari awal. Memulai kehidupan dan kebahagiaan yang baru.

Kau menghapus pelan salju yang mengganggu hidungmu. Sekarang adalah minggu terakhir musim salju, dan sebentar lagi musim semi. Jadi, sedikit banyaknya, salju dijalanan mulai mencair. Kau pun berjalan melintasi jalanan dengan tanganmu menggenggam erat sebuket bunga. Demi mengunjungi suatu tempat.

"_Konnichiwa_ _ne_, Germaine-_san_."

Kau menyapa seseorang yang sedang berdiri didekat jalan pertigaan. Wanita itu tampak terkejut dengan kehadiranmu.

"E—eh, _konnichiwa_, Kyle-sama."

Germaine pun membungkuk sedikit, seraya menyahuti ucapanmu dengan sopan. Ia terdengar agak gugup dan formal. Sepertinya ia lupa dengan 'seseorang bertopeng' yang ikut dengan pasukannya 5 tahun silam.

"Hm, tak usah resmi begitu, Germaine-san. Kau terlihat lebih baik dengan bahasamu saat itu. Kita pernah satu pasukan saat penyerangan istana, bukan?"

"Hah?" Ia tampak terkejut, seperti baru menyadari sesuatu. "J—jadi, kalau boleh saya tahu, apa Anda adalah orang yang bertopeng dan berjubah waktu itu?"

Kau tersenyum, jawaban lain dari 'iya'.

Dan bisa kau lihat, wajahnya agak memerah. Ia terlihat sangat malu. Saat itu, ia memang menganggapmu sebagai rakyat biasa. Lihat, dia sampai tak bisa mengatakan apapun saking malunya.

Kau pun tertawa kecil, seraya menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Aku pergi dulu, Germaine-san. Aku ada urusan lainnya."

"A—ah, baiklah, Kyle-_sama_."

Kau tersenyum sekilas, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan wanita itu.

Kau melangkahkan kakimu memasuki wilayah pemakaman. Langkahmu tetap tegap seperti dulu. Ketika sampai di depan sebuah makam, kau memberanikan diri untuk membuka tudung jaket wolmu. Karena makam tersebut terlihat agak tertutup salju, kau pun memakai sarung tanganmu untuk membersihkannya.

Setelah selesai, kau menaruh pelan buket bunga tadi diatas makam itu. Dan terdiam sejenak.

"Michaela, aku minta maaf karena selama musim dingin ini, aku sama sekali tak mendatangimu. Baru bisa hari ini sih. Soalnya pekerjaanku semakin menumpuk karena musim dingin." jelasmu didepan makam itu, sambil menyeringai khas.

"Tetapi tenang saja, aku takkan melupakanmu bahkan disaat sedang sibuk sekalipun."

Huh, asal kau tahu, gombalan itu dengan sukses membuatku menjadi malu. Hihihi...

Seakan bisa melihat, kau pun membalikkan badanmu ke suatu arah. Ke arahku.

"_Otanjoubi omedettou ne_, Michaela." Kau mengucapkan selamat padaku. Ah, ya, aku baru ingat, ini hari ulang tahunku. Hari dimana aku lahir kembali sebagai manusia.

Karena sekarang aku telah kembali ke wujud rohku sebelumnya, aku pun hanya tersenyum padanya. Dari semua orang yang kukenal, hanya kau yang paling perhatian padaku. Kau sering menghampiri makamku, mengajak ngobrol ketika kau bertemu dengan benda kesayanganku dulu, dan sering melamunkanku. Aku menjadi merasa bersalah karena tidak membalas perasaanmu.

Padahal kau sudah begitu baik padaku, tetapi aku malah mengkhianatimu dengan mencintai orang lain.

Kau pun melepas genggaman tanganmu, dan kembali menatapku. "_Ne_, _gomen_, Michaela. Aku tak bisa lama-lama. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, pekerjaanku menumpuk." Yah, kok malah pergi sih? "Tapi, besok aku akan datang ke sini lagi kok."

Aku pun melebarkan senyumanku._"Ya, hati-hati. Sampai jumpa lagi, Kyle."_

Merasa telah mendapatkan jawabannya, kau pun berbalik badan, dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

Ah, sebenarnya, tak perlu datang ke sini juga. Aku selalu bersamamu. Aku selalu menyertaimu lewat langkah hidupmu. Sampai dirimu juga ikut menyusulku.

Dan, kau tak bisa berbohong padaku, Kyle. Aku dapat merasa, bahwa ada perasaan yang mengganjal hatimu. Kau seperti belum puas dengan kedamaian yang saat ini telah dirayakan oleh para rakyat.

Dan aku memang mengetahui apa penyebabnya.

_Ne_, Kyle, apa kau ingin mengadakan penelitian mengenai sang Putri yang Jahat? Mengenai kebenarannya?

.

.

**-Omake, Kyle POV-**

Hujan gerimis melanda Negeri Marlon, sedikit membasahi jubah jasku. Tetapi aku tak mempedulikannya, karena ada sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada itu. Aku berhenti ketika kaki milikku telah menginjak tanah depan pintu sebuah bangunan. Menara jam. Menara ini berdiri tepat ditengah Kastil Hedgehog. Menara ini sering disebut sebagai Heartbeat Clocktower.

Dan aku datang ke sini tentu saja bukan hanya sekadar jalan-jalan. Ratu Prim Marlon, orang yang merupakan ibuku, sedang berada di puncak menara ini. Hei, kau yang sedang berada di puncak menara jam ini, duduk menghadap pemandangan luar jendela, dan seolah sedang menertawakan sesuatu. Apakah kau sesosok iblis? Ataukah ibuku?

Tanpa menunggu hujan turun dengan deras terlebih dahulu, aku pun mengangkat kepalaku, menggenggam erat gagang pedangku, dan kemudian berlari menerjang pintu utama menara jam. Langkah lariku menimbulkan suara berisik yang menggema. Dan langkah itu hanya mengikuti instingku akan kemana aku harus berlari.

Satu persatu anak tangga telah kulalui. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, aku telah memasuki pintu yang memasuki ruangan paling atas menara jam ini. Namun sebelum aku mencapainya, pikiran mengenai kejadian tadi pagi berputar kembali di pikiranku.

.

.

**-Flashback. Normal POV-**

"_Ne_, Kyle-_ojichan_!"

"Ya?" Kyle menolehkan kepalanya pada seorang anak gadis berambut hitam yang ada disampingnya.

"_Otouchan_ tadi kemana ya?" tanya gadis yang bernama Yukina Freesis itu. Yukina adalah anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara Freesis. Ayahnya tak lain adalah Keel Freesis, teman lama Kyle. Mereka jadi bisa berteman karena awalnya Keel adalah imigran dari Kerajaan Marlon.

"Eng, aku tak tahu. Mungkin tadi keluar sebentar." jawab Kyle. "Memangnya ada apa, Yuki-_chan_?"

"Gak ada apa-apa. Yuki hanya penasaran aja soalnya Yuki tak melihat _otouchan_ dari tadi."

Setelahnya, hening diantara mereka. Sementara itu Kyle menyeruput _green_ _tea_-nya, dan Yukina duduk disebelahnya sambil memperhatikan luar dari jendela. Hm, Kyle sedang berada di mansion Freesis karena memang hanya ingin berkunjung. Tiba-tiba, mata biru laut Kyle menangkap seseorang tengah berjalan di koridor.

"Selamat siang, Clockworker-_san_, Gumilia-_san_." sapa Kyle. Dan wanita berambut merah muda itu hanya tersenyum sekilas, diikuti dengan seorang wanita lainnya berambut hijau yang menyahutinya dengan ucapan yang sama. Entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di sini.

"Kyle-_ojichan_, sepertinya ada yang mengganjal pikiran _ojichan_ ya?" Suara Yukina kembali mengusik pikirannya.

"Hah? Maksud Yuki-_chan_?" Kyle bertanya bingung.

"Itu. Mengenai ratu Lucifenia lima tahun silam." ucap Yukina pelan. Melihat tatapan Yukina yang mendadak datar, Kyle tahu bahwa gadis itu sedang serius. Dan lagi, darimana gadis itu mengetahui hal itu? Sekadar pemberitahuan, Yukina bukan gadis biasa. Ia adalah novelis muda yang berotak jenius. Lihat, dia bahkan sampai bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kyle barusan.

"Ya. Aku berpikir, mungkin ratu Lucifenia yang kita tahu telah mati, sebenarnya masih hidup sampai sekarang."

"Memang begitu." Kyle mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti atas jawaban Yukina. "Sebenarnya ratu Lucifenia masih hidup. Namun ia mengaku bahwa ia sudah bertobat dan menyesali keegoisannya dulu."

"Kau bertemu dengannya dimana?"

"Yuki rasa, Kyle-_ojichan_ gak perlu tahu." Yukina tersenyum manis. Pertanda bahwa ia mau bermain rahasia-rahasiaan dengan lelaki berambut biru. "Jalan yang sesungguhnya benar, masih belum dapat ditemukan. Namun, 'Kisah Kejahatan' yang dramatis ini telah menjatuhkan tirainya. Pertanda bahwa semua ini akan segera berakhir sebentar lagi."

Kyle mengangguk pelan. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. "Namun, sebelumnya. Apa sebenarnya yang dimaksud dengan 'Kejahatan' itu? Sungguh, aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Karena aku hanyalah jiwa yang lemah."

Yukina memandang datar pada Kyle sekilas, lalu berucap pelan kembali. "Aku memang tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menggenggamkan tangan, dan berharap 'hujan' yang sedang turun ini akan segera berakhir untuk selamanya."

.

.

**-End of Flashback. Kyle POV-**

Kalimat Yukina tersebut masih terngiang ditelingaku. Kisah 'Kejahatan' ini memang akan segera berakhir, dan aku yang akan mencari tahu sendiri bagaimana kisah epilognya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran muncul lagi di pikiranku. Mungkin, aku tak harus selamanya berdiri menentang salah satu saudara perempuanku. Ney Marlon. Yang sepertinya adalah otak lainnya dalam permasalahan ini. Mungkin, ia adalah orang yang memicu rahasia ini terus-terusan mengambang diudara. Tetapi tetap saja, aku tak memiliki bukti untuk menudingnya.

Kupikir. Suatu hari nanti, dimana aku masih bisa tertawa saat menderita, tetap bertabah hati meskipun rintangan akan selalu datang, aku akan melakukannya. Menuliskan sebuah 'kisah kebenaran' yang menjelaskan semua yang telah di rekayasa dibalik Kisah Kejahatan ini dengan tanganku sendiri.

Akhirnya aku mencapai lantai teratas dari menara jam ini. Kulihat terdapat sebuah kursi tinggi yang membelakangiku, dimana ada seseorang duduk diatasnya. Menyadari kehadiranku, sosok itu menoleh sejenak padaku. Ya, aku mengenal wajah itu. Prim Marlon. Ibuku.

Tetapi aku tak mempercayainya. Dia bukan ibuku. Aku yakin akan hal itu, jadi...

Hei, kau yang sedang berada di puncak menara jam ini, duduk menghadap pemandangan luar jendela, menertawakan semua yang telah tertipu di balik ilusi ini, lalu menghilang. Lenyap perlahan, membaur dalam udara. Apakah kau sesosok iblis? Ataukah orang yang kupanggil sebagai 'Ibu'?

.

.

**-End-**

.

.

Beberapa hal yang melenceng :

1. Haku (Clarith) tidak dimunculkan meskipun Miku (Michaela) terus-terusan muncul disini.

2. Meiko (Germaine) tidak semelarat itu. Di cerita aslinya, ia masih bisa membeli _liquor_ yang bermerek Bloody Grave. Tetapi, yah, sudah terlanjur direncanakan begitu. Jadi terima aja ya? #ditampol

3. Sebenarnya, Miku (Michela) tidak sampai menjadi arwah gentayangan seperti itu. Begitu mati, rohnya pun perlahan berubah menjadi tanaman berair. Menggantikan posisi pohon Eldoh.

4. Saya amat sangat mengarang mengenai kejadian di Omake itu -.- Saya bingung, bagaimana persisnya. Jadi, saya memutuskan untuk mengetikkan apapun yang muncul dibenak saya.

5. Perlu dicatat bahwa sebenarnya _fanfic_ ini berdasarkan lagunya, tetapi akhirnya malah banyak yang melenceng dan sedikit tak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya. Jadi saya gak tahu apa ini bisa dibilang _based_ _on_ atau _inspired_ _by_ -.-

**Author's Note** : Maafkan sayaaa~ DX Lagi-lagi nyampah. Oke, ini sekadar pengalih perhatian dari 7 Deadly Sins yang terhenti ditengah-tengah. Entah mengapa, saya merasa aneh dengan yang satu itu.

(Seseorang : "Kau yang buat, tetapi kau sendiri yang merasa aneh! Gimana sih?)

_Well_, sekali lagi, mohon maaf jika ada yang salah dengan semua yang saya kerjakan terhadap _fic_ saya. Entah yang dulu ataupun yang sekarang. Entah yang baru saja kenal dengan saya, atau yang hanya kenal dengan fic saya tetapi tidak mengenal siapa _author_-nya :(

(mendadak minta maaf soalnya bentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas)

Mind to Review, ne?

(Note : Mohon beritahu saya kalau salah _rating_. Oiya, genre-nya juga)


End file.
